Phineas and Ferb: Clash of the Titans
Phineas and Ferb: Clash of the Titans is a Disney-original movie. This is an animated movie about Greek Gods and Goddess'. Movie Summary Long time ago when Gods and Goddess rule the earth. Zeus(Lawrence Fletcher),Poseidon(Jeremy Johnson) and Hades (Heinz Doofenshmirtz) betrayed their parents. They banished them to underworld with the help of the Kracken. The gods divided the universe among themselves:Zeus took the skies,Poseidon took the seas and Hades was trick by Zeus and left with the underworld. The gods create mortals. The Mortals began to question them. One day a fisherman name Spyros(Roger Doofenshmirtz) find a casket floating in the seas. He opens it and saw corpse of a mother and baby who was still alive. Spyros name the baby Perseus(Phineas Flynn). Years later,Perseus grew up and witness some soldiers who destroy the staue of Zeus. The soldiers capture Sypros and Perseus,they think they were the slaves of Zeus. The soldiers put Spyros in the prison,while Perseus was brought to Queen Cassiopeia(Vivian Garcia-Shapiro). Queen Cassiopeia and her people celebrating the campaign against gods. Then Hades appear. who had given leave of Zeus to punished mortals for their defiance of gods. Cassiopeia's soul was taken by Hades and announced that in 10 days the solar eclipse will appear and the kracken will come to destroy the city of Agros. The only way to save the city of Agros is to sacrifice Princess Andromeda(Isabella Garcia-Shapiro). When Hades begin to leave,he also announced that Perseus is a demigod and the son of Zeus. The soldiers arrest Perseus. When Perseus was alone in the prison he met Lo(Carla Bernsen). Lo tells his origin. Years ago,King Acrisius declaring a war against gods. Zeus fell in love with Princess Danaë,who was the mother of Perseus(Linda Flynn). Soon he discovered Danaë is getting married to Polydectes. Perseus impersonate Polydectes and Danaë give birth to Perseus. When the 120 gaurds comes to kill Zeus. Zeus went away by transforming as a beast bird. Polydectes and Danaë cancelled there marriage. Polydectes punished Danaë. Danaë and Perseus was lock in a casket and threw in the sea. Lo tells Phineas she was cursed to be immortal because she disobeyed Poseidon's orders. Lo tells Phineas he's the only hero to save the City of Agros . The gaurd heard it and released Phineas without knowing. The gaurd brought some soldiers that might join to Phineas's journey. Solon(Ferb Fletcher),Eusebias(Baljeet) and Ixas(Buford).10 days later The soldiers ordered Lo to join the journey,Lo agree. Phineas,Lo and the soldiers must find the Stygian Witch or the Witch with no eye,they must ask the only way to defeat the kraken. They saw the Stygian Witch. The only to defeat the Kracken is to cut Medusa's(Candace Flynn) head. They drive a boat to a Athena's temple,Lo explained Medusa's origin. Medusa was sea nymph and she was very beautiful. Every man in Greece fell in love with her even for Poseidon. Poseidon take Medusa to Athena's temple and slept there. Athena(Mindy) was very mad for sleeping her temple. She curse Medusa,she turn Medusa's hair and body snakes.10 days later, When they arrived in the Temple of Athena,they saw a snake tail crawling between the rocks. Eusebias goes and looks for it. Until Medusa grab him and turned into stone.So did Solon and Ixas turn to stone. When Medusa look back,Perseus cut her head. Until a blood squirts in Medusa's head.Perseus and Lo went back to ship. Until Cerberus(dog of hades) attack Perseus and Lo protects him. Until Lo is gonna die. Perseus look at the sun it's was solar eclipse. Hades appear and saying Princess Andromeda will sacrifice herself. Perseus was shock but he can't leave Lo's deathless body. Lo tells Perseus to save the city or Princess Andromeda will die. Lo turns into ashes and Perseus went back to Agros. The people are tieing Princess Andromeda into a cliff. The Kracken appears and about to eat Princess Andromeda. Perseus runs to the cliff but soldiers block his way. Perseus get's a knife and kill the soldiers. Perseus was front of Princess Andromeda and held Medusa's head to the mosnter. Which makes the Monster turn to stone. Princess Andromeda fall in the cliff and Perseus rescue her. Princess Andromeda thank Perseus and give him a kiss. Princess Andromeda admits she loves Perseus. Perseus admits it. In the ending,we seen Perseus riding a horse and prepare for his next journey. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages